


Jamie,,bb

by McFaye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, autistic jamie dont @ me, nerdiest thing ive ever done but also the most valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: peak autism is writing a whole thing of jamie happy stimming just bc u can. Also i gave him a special interest in poetry and shakespeare bc i just cannot be stopped





	Jamie,,bb

This is the most self-indulgent lovestruck Jamie shit I just cannot be stopped  
Idc how much jamie love letter shit i already have i just,, love it

Jamie was trying his best not to knock over the bottle of red ink he had on his desk. Red ink on pink stationery, the most romantic way to write, of course. 

All he had on his paper was a simple ‘Dear Kevin,’ in a fancy script with plenty of empty space. It went in and out of focus as he rocked his body back and forth in delight. Every new line he thought of just made his smile grow wider. His hands flung around close to his chest as he giggled joyfully to himself. Maybe it was silly. This certainly wasn’t the first letter he’d written to his beloved, and this wasn’t the first time he had gotten so giddy like this. 

Maybe it was silly…

But maybe it was wonderful, too.

Finally, his motions slowed and he rested his back on his ornate chair that was way too expensive and yes he absolutely needed to buy for the aesthetic. His smile had faded slightly, and moments later had gone away, leaving him with a blank face. 

He sat up straight and looked around his room, and he shrunk into himself slightly. He looked at the Shakespeare inspired decorations and romantic looking windows, with delicate curtains far from the current time period hanging on either side. There were prints of old play scenes adorning his walls from Romeo and Juliet to A Midsummer’s Dream. Any other time he looked at those he adored and admired them but now it seemed. Silly.

His nails scratched on his crossed legs folded under him nervously. The heart shaped fairy lights hanging around his bed were beautiful any other time, but now he averted his gaze. 

Suddenly, he was brought out of his lamentation by a lovely note emanating from his phone. When he turned to look at it, the screen had been lit up with a notification. From Kevin, no less.

Kevin :) 11:47 pm  
-Hey babe, you up?

His message was then followed with a slew of heart emojis, pink, red, and sweet. Jamie could feel the smile crawling back onto his face slowly. The cheerful and ecstatic feeling was creeping its way back in, first in his stomach, to his chest, and he could feel it vibrating in his fingers, and he was suddenly finding great discomfort in sitting still. Maybe it was silly…

But he couldn’t help himself.

His smile grew from ear to ear and though he didn’t know when he started, he could feel the air move around his face and his hair move as he swung his upper body back and forth on his chair. He tried to pick up his pen, but he just couldn’t keep himself still. 

Begrudgingly, he forced himself to pick it up, and he gazed down at his work in progress, the words coming back into focus. Once the poetic lines had flowed into his train of thought, he raised the pen to the ink bottle, but just the thought of what he was doing made the happiness rush back in.

He could feel the air change as he moved his body joyously, and his hair was falling into his eyes from where it had previously been. It was like he was on top of the world… and then he felt something dripping onto his knee.

When he opened his eyes again, the bottle of ink was turned over, and red ink had spilt all over his desk like blood and was dripping down his shin. His excitement had faded at the prospect of having to clean this up.

Maybe it was silly…..but maybe that wasn’t a bad thing.  
\--

636 words of Jamie happy stimming this is what life’s all about


End file.
